


Joy in the Pit of your Stomach

by twitchtipthegnawer



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Monster Cecil, Monsters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos are making out and Carlos realizes that his boyfriend is, in fact, even less human than he thought he was. PWP ensues. (warning, there’s some small amount of blood in here. Nothing much, just Carlos and Cecil biting lips a bit too hard, but still. Also you all should know it’s not fully edited yet, I’ll fix that soon. And apologies for the ending in general, I’ve let this fic sit unfinished so long I got a bit impatient.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy in the Pit of your Stomach

**Author's Note:**

> I have such a weakness for stomach mouths. Such a weakness.

Carlos wasn't exactly sure how to react the first time he slid his hands under Cecil's shirt while they were making out. Cecil covered his mouth with his hands, his eyes wide and his panting halted suddenly as Carlos traced the rough edge of what felt like a gash in Cecil's stomach. His fingers were damp, and now that he was looking Cecil's shirt was, too. Confused, he began to pull the hem up, but a high-pitched whimper stopped his gentle hands in their tracks.

"Please don't," Cecil whispered breathlessly, his hands leaving his mouth to tangle in Carlos's thick hair, pulling his face close enough that their breath mingled, warming his bitten, bruised lips. "It's ever so embarrassing…" Cecil's voice trailed off as he leaned in, closing the small gap between their lips and leaving Carlos moaning helplessly at the teeth gently tugging his mouth open, his hands resting on Cecil's waist lightly. If this is a distraction, Carlos thought, it's a damn good one.

"W-what is?" Carlos stuttered out between Cecil's teasing kisses. He gently smoothed his palms over Cecil's stomach, feeling it moving under his hands in ways that, now that he was paying attention, should have been impossible. Cecil's breath hitched at the careful touches, his back arching against his will to press his sensitive stomach against Carlos. It took all of Carlos' willpower to stop himself from pressing down his prodding fingers harder, wanting to see if he could make the little sounds Cecil was making in the back of his throat turn into the full, rumbling moans he'd heard before. Even so, he could not help but brush his nails against Cecil's stomach, the resulting whine making shivers run up his spine.

Pulling back slightly, Cecil bit his lip and looked down, avoiding Carlos's eyes. His pupils were blown wide, his gaze glassy and clouded with worry. "Well, it's just that," Cecil swiped his tongue across his lips, sweeping away a small smear of blood from where Carlos must have bit him slightly too hard, not that Cecil had minded. "You're perfect, Carlos, perfect and you have skin like a beautiful, late fall field, and I'm…"

Carlos shook his head slightly, a rueful smile curling his lips upwards while his fingertips played with the hem of Cecil's shirt. "You know I'm not perfect," he whispered gently, kissing Cecil's jaw, "and I'm sure I'll l-love your body a much as you love mine." Even after so many months of dating, his voice still trembled a little bit when he complimented Cecil, the words coming out so clunky compared to Cecil's beautiful, loving intoning. Despite the awkward stutter, Cecil whimpered quietly, rocking from side to side for a moment as if wavering before suddenly gripping his shirt, looking up at Carlos through his eyelashes.

Swallowing hard, Cecil spoke in his lowest, smoothest tone, "Are you sure? Are you absolutely, completely sure?" Carlos nodded almost too enthusiastically, hiding his face in Cecil's neck afterwards, embarrassed at his excitement. But then Cecil was pulling his shirt up swiftly, revealing his beautiful, gently sloping torso, the mouth in the center licking its thin lips as if to mirror Cecil's usual embarrassed motions. Carlos froze for a moment, not sure what he was expecting, but knowing that it was worse than a simple anatomical improbability like this. Though part of him wanted to find out how the mouth worked, as soon as possible if not now, his own watering jaws and suddenly tighter pants made a compelling argument for postponing examination in favor of other, less scrupulous activities.

Cecil flinched at Carlos's wide stare, covering his eyes before Carlos began to lean down, not realizing until Carlos's lips were pressed against his second mouth that what he had mistaken for horror was, in fact, something much hungrier. Carlos laid gentle kisses all across the opening in Cecil's stomach, delighting in the surprised noises bubbling out of Cecil's throat. "Amazing…" he whispered, lips moving against the mouth. Cecil's hands went to Carlos's hair again, the relief making his gasps sound almost like sobs as Carlos trailed his fingertips down the line of the mouth.

Slowly, Cecil began to relax into the light kisses, his second mouth opening ever so slightly to reveal large, sharp teeth, and a long tongue that left Carlos rubbing his thighs together in helpless arousal. The tongue gently slipped out, licking Carlos's lips almost shyly. Cecil sighed softly, relief pouring out of him like water as Carlos began to suck on the tip of his tongue. "Ahh, perfect Carlos," Cecil's lovely, doting voice seemed to almost echo in Carlos's ears, "my lovely Carlos, you always- ahh- s-surprise me~"

Carlos smiled around the tongue, wanting to say that Cecil was the truly surprising one. Yet, as he opened his mouth wider and wrapped his own, small tongue around Cecil's, he was struck with the notion that he was, perhaps, not too normal himself. Cecil began to shake as more and more of his tongue sank down Carlos's throat, years of blow job experience paying off as Carlos relaxed his throat and allowed for the deepest kiss he'd ever been part of. The large teeth in Cecil's mouth began gently nipping and grazing his skin as he swallowed around Cecil's tongue, little bloody scratches opening up on his cheeks and lips, perhaps as payback for his splitting Cecil's own lip earlier. "Ohh, Carlos~" Cecil moaned, Carlos pressing even closer to him at the sound.

Cecil wrapped his legs around Carlos' waist as the kiss grew more heated, drool dripping down Carlos' chin and leaving his throat and cheeks slick. On impulse, Carlos pushed his fingers into the mouth, stroking as much of the tongue as he could. Cecil gasped, his hands burying themselves in Carlos' hair as the electric feeling of Carlos' nimble fingers in his mouth shot through his veins. His tongue spasmed in Carlos' throat, finally breaking his control of his gag reflex and making him choke on the writhing tendril. Hastily puling his tongue out, Cecil began stroking Carlos' cheeks, muttering an apology that was promptly cut short when Carlos pulled his face away, smiling up at Cecil with bloody lips as his fingers twisted under the tongue in a particularly delightful way.

Words seemed to promptly abandon Cecil, his silky voice cracking over and over again as Carlos sank his hands into the mouth up to his wrists. Trailing his fingertips over the top of the tongue to where it curved backwards into what felt like a throat, Carlos began to wonder if Cecil had a gag reflex in this peculiar mouth. Not wanting to be vomited on, he began to pull his hands back, instead weaving the tip of the tongue through his fingers and tracing small circles with his nails across the underside, until Cecil let out a two-timbered whimper, both mouths dropping open slightly to provide him better access. Carlos looked up at Cecil, meeting his hooded gaze just before the gentle hands in his hair tightened, pushing his head closer until it was almost inside the mouth. "More," Cecil breathed, his second mouth's lips brushing Carlos' as he spoke. Carlos realized he was making high pitched sounds, almost mewling as he began to lap at Cecil's tongue. He had most certainly not been expecting that second voice, but he couldn't say he was complaining.

Cecil's cheeks were stained deep red, his embarrassment at the noises mixing with his delight at Carlos' compliance with his request. And oh, Carlos didn't think he'd ever been more eager to comply; he had practically pushed one of his arms in up to the elbow, the other staying relatively shallow to stroke the roof of Cecil's mouth. Carlos' hips began moving in time with his fingers, desperately rocking against the air in an attempt to relieve the pressure that had become suddenly unbearable at the sound of those lovely voices. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Cecil wanted to help him, to reach down and cup his hand over Carlos' crotch, but it was all he could do right then to stop himself from wrapping his tongue around Carlos' arm and pulling it deeper. Carlos began making small, frustrated moans, his fingers pressing harder against the warm, wet throat and tongue as though it would give him some sort of relief. Cecil's tongue began licking the side of Carlos' face gently, as though it was apologizing; on impulse, Carlos turned his head to bring his lips to the side of the tongue and began biting at it, opening his mouth as wide as he could and sucking a thick piece into his mouth.

With a sudden gasp, Cecil's whole body jerked, his spine arching wonderfully and his legs tightening around Carlos' waist to grind their hips together. "C-Carlos! Carlos, ahn, Carlos p-perfect Carlos, aH-" he shook as he began saying Carlos' name over and over again, locking eyes with him and feeling his body heat up at the sight of his tongue in Carlos' mouth, blood dripping from between the lovingly bruised lips. His tongue ached, and he was sure that the blood was because Carlos had bit him rather hard, but at the moment everything felt so good he couldn't bring himself to care. Carlos was similarly disinterested in his own stinging cuts, the feeling of Cecil writhing against him making his skin heat up to the point of pain much more severe than the little aches. He pushed his arms deep inside the mouth, feeling the teeth gently close around them and the lips seal shut a moment before Cecil began sucking on them, his throat almost convulsing with the pleasure. With a sudden, muffled whine, Cecil's hands released their merciless grip on Carlos' hair, instead cupping his cheeks in a grip shaking too hard to do anything but roughly guide his head up for another kiss.

Carlos was utterly overwhelmed, Cecil's spine curved almost double to allow them to kiss deeply while his hands remained trapped in Cecil's stomach, his torso trapped by Cecil's trembling legs. He was surrounded by the salty taste and summer night smell of Cecil, his face and arms and crotch all overheated and damp and his skin tingling with the sound of each deep groan that wracked through Cecil's body. His cheeks felt almost on fire where they were still held in Cecil's hands, and their hips moved erratically against each other, leaving Carlos feeling as though he were a teenager again, completely wrapped up in the moment and in Cecil's legs and in his wonderful, wonderful mouth. He found himself gasping against Cecil's mouth, the two of them breathing in each other's breath as they felt themselves begin relaxing. Carlos rocked his hips from side to side slowly, the uncomfortably damp feeling growing more and more embarrassing as time went on. Despite that, he still smiled up at Cecil, his face trapped mere centimeters from the other's, their noses brushing as he said, "That was, u-um," his attempt at articulating his feelings was abruptly cut short by a gentle kiss, Cecil contentedly swallowing the surprised sound he made.

"Yeah," Cecil murmured, "I don't think I've ever been so lucky as to even dream something like that." Carlos swallowed and nodded, a small smile curling his lips upwards in agreement. He could go for that again sometime, he thought. Of course, right at the moment, he had stained clothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a bit old but still good! I loved writing Cecil and Carlos, but I've fallen behind in the show so please don't spoil me in the comments!


End file.
